


Kindergarten

by kittypithers



Series: A fresh start [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kindergarten, M/M, Sabriel Fluff, Smut, omg your gonna squeal, proposing, sabriel wedding, sam is so cute, special guest start who become family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittypithers/pseuds/kittypithers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas head for their first day of kindergarten, Sam gets a job and then a call from the school Dean has done something. This chapter has someone special in :P btw this is set two years after the boys are now 4 and still adorable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindergarten

**Author's Note:**

> please dont kill me :D tell me if you like it when your done i may have added a new member to our little family but i am sure you will love him he is awesome :D the boys made a new friend too.

Dean clutched to Sams legs as he and Cas stood at the gates today was their first day of kindergarten they had already met the teacher and Sam explained the situation urging her not to separate the boys. Sam picked Dean up as the toddler started sobbing Cas also started sobbing. He pulled the other toddler in his arms balancing one on each hip, “What is up with you two, you're going to love kindergarten. I even spoke to miss Toogood she said that you can keep buzz on you Cas and its only for a few hours then daddy will be back to pick you two up okay?” Dean sniffed but nodded.

“Do you promise?” Cas asked big blue eyes staring at Sam.

“Of course I promise Cas, I would never leave you guys anywhere okay? Now lets go get you settled in and you can meet the other boys and girls in your class.” Sam popped both on the ground taking their hands and leading them through the gates. He got them settled with miss Toogood before leaving he had an interview today, the job was only part time as a retail assistant but it fit perfectly with the boys school times so he would always be available to drop them off and pick them up.  
~~~  
He trotted down the steps to grab Gabriel round the hips. “I got the job.” He laughed happily spinning the smaller in his arms.

“That's wonderful Sam, I'm so happy for you.” Sam placed his lips softly to the angels. I had been three months since their first kiss and Sam was so happy he couldn't have imagined a more perfect life the boys had become like their children and Gabriel had taken on a mother hen role doing the cooking and cleaning. The only thing that he regretted was that he had not had five minutes to talk to his angel. “What's on your mind Sam?”

“Its just, we haven't really had time to talk and I have a lot of questions.”

“Well shot honey, we don't have to get the kids for a couple of hours.”

“Ok, ok, I just want to know did you love me before you were killed?”

“Oh Sam, of course I loved you. I know I was not the best at showing it but I fell for you when I met you in mystery spot. Unlike Castiel I was not lucky enough to have my soul mate handed to me on a silver plater, I had to realise that you were mine the hard way, it wasn't until you were gripping my shoulder and your fingertips went through my wings that I realised my stupid crush wasn't a crush.”

“I touched your wings? Am I touching them now?” Gabriel nodded when Sam clenched and unclenched his fingers behind his back. “You can feel it?”

“Yes I can.” 

“How does it feel?”

“You really want to know?” Sam just nodded, “it feels like I am drowning, but in a good way, like you have taken all the air from my body and replaced it with everything Sam and that is all I need to survive. It tingles too making my stomach flutter and my spine stretch with every touch, my wings are linked directly to my grace so when your hands are near my wings you are touching the most intimate part of me, even when they aren’t on our plane of existence.” Gabriel looked at Sam thinking for a moment, “also when we made love the other night you touched them and it was a huge turn on I almost considered dragging them forwards and letting you actually touch them but I didn't know if that would make you stop you know...” The angel blushed a shade of rose creeping softly up from cheeks.

“I would have loved to see them especially if touching them could make you make even more dirty noises and thank god the walls in this place are sound proof because I don't want those noises to stop ever.” 

“Would you like to see them now?” He blushed averting his eyes as he asked the question. Sam looked at him slightly thinking how cute and timid he looked and how it made him seem smaller and even more human.

“I would love too, are they big?”

“Yes very, I'll keep them tucked into my back though.” He sighed briefly rolling his shoulders.  
“Close your eyes Sam.” Sam did as he was told and he could see the bright light beyond his eye lids, when he opened them again Gabriel was stood before him no different really still the shy look on his face and his honey eyes pointing at his feet. The only thing that was different was the golden wings on his back, they were huge even tucked into him. “D- do ya like them?” He asked flexing them ever so slightly.

“Like them? I love them babe. One question though, how are you still standing they are huge?” 

“I don't notice them, just like any other part of my body I guess. Would you like to touch them?” 

“Oh god yes.” He didn't mean for it to come out in such a sexy way but he couldn't help feeling little Sam getting interested. He went to Gabriel who held his breath ever so slightly, instead of touching his wing though Sam grabbed his hips kissing him hard and pushing him till his back found a wall. He wiggled his hands down to Gabriel's arse squeezing lightly before lifting the angel and holding him in place. Gabriel let out a muffled squeak and wrapped his legs around Sam's hips to keep himself balanced. He wrapped his arms around the others neck and used his new position to grind softly against Sam. 

Sam couldn't keep his hands off the angel, he wrapped one of his arms around the angels legs and the other around his back just under the others wings. He carried Gabriel to their bedroom, he chuckled at the thought of their first night. He had settled the angel on the other side of the nursery so they had an adult either side for protection, about an hour after they had agreed to part ways an go to their rooms he had heard a knock on his door, he had been reading at the time so laid the book down and went to see who was knocking he was sure the boys had been secured in but there was a chance Cas had taught Dean how to climb over the bars of his cot. The small angel had become very naughty and enjoyed acting out, he even encouraged Dean to do the same they were slowly driving Sammy mad but he didn't have the guts to shout at them. He opened the door expecting to see a toddler but instead was confronted with a gorgeously toned angel in tight black boxers. He remembered swallowing hard at the sight focusing hard on keeping his jaw from dropping, 'sup Gabe' he managed to squeak. 'I don't want to sleep alone' the angel confessed blushing furiously. He had dragged Gabe inside the room by his wrist and dropped onto the bed pulling the angel with him. He pulled him tightly to his side and Gabriel tentatively snaked his arm around Sams middle checking his face in case he made the hunter uncomfortable. Sam just place a kiss on his head and closed his eyes allowing himself to bury his nose into Gabriel honey hair.

“What are you thinking Sam?” Gabriel asked snapping him back to reality. Sam shifted the other in his arms dropping him softly on the bed before crawling on top of him.

“You smell like my shampoo, it made me think about the first night you slept in my bed. D'you know I was done for that night as soon as I tucked you in my arms I knew I was never letting you go again.” 

Gabriel grinned, “I spent an age choosing boxer that would appeal most to you.” Sam just chuckled nuzzling his face into the crook of his partner. He trailed soft kisses down to the base of Gabriel's throat. Gabriel moaned softly and Sam chuckled.

“I love hearing those sounds from your pretty lips.” He said biting softly at the tender skin on Gabriel's collar bone. “So gorgeous Gabe, so sexy.” He tentatively run his fingers of the golden feathers of Gabriel's wings, Gabriel's back arched at the touch and a small moan fell from his lips. Sam grinned and looked up to his angels eyes. “You like that angel? Wonder how it would feel if I licked it.” Gabriel's eyes opened wide and Sam's tongue flicked over the tip of Gabriel's right wing. A curse slipped from the angels lips and Sam tired sucking one of the feathers, he hummed softly in approval as Gabriel's fists clenched tightly in the sheets. 

“On your knees.” He ordered, he pulled at the angels t-shirt lifting it over his head watching as Gabriel's wings passed straight through the fabric as if it wasn't even there. He ran his fingers through the soft feathers on the underside of his partners wings making the other shiver with arousal. “Damn babe, I'm totally going to get a wing kink if you keep doing shit like that.”

“Keep doing stuff like this to me and I might have to add my wings to our regular routine.” The angel said a teasing tone in his voice feeling Sams chest flush against his back.

“I would love that.” Sam purred his lips tickling the angels ear. His hands ran down Gabriel's body pressing against his hardening member. He licked softly at the joint of the wings where they connected to the angels back causing the other to scream his name. Enough wing play for now he needed more. He pushed the angel forwards so he was on his elbows before the started removing the others jeans slowly. 

“I want you naked now Sam.” Gabriel growled looking over his shoulder at Sam. He snapped his fingers and the pair were naked their clothes folded on a chair near the wall.

“That is a very good trick babe.” Sam said smiling his hands kneeding the angels arse. “So hot baby.” He scratched his fingers down the angels back before leaning in to bite at the others cheeks. Gabriel made the filthiest noises at Sams teasing cursing the hunter in Enochian.

“Sam come on I'm an angel I don't the foreplay you can just fuck me.” 

Sam shook his head letting his tongue gently lick across the others hole making Gabriel jump forwards. Sam placed his hands on his hips pulling the other steady. “I like the foreplay baby, love hearing you moan for me before I fuck you hard, love hearing you beg for it.” Gabriel sighed happily when Sam slid two spit slick fingers into him. He pushed himself back onto Sam. “Hmm so eager angel.”

“Please Sam.” Gabriel whined, “want you so bad I need you please fill me, please give it to me.” Sam chuckled at the angels pleas but he knew that he didn't have the restraint to deny him what he wanted. He reached over to the draw and grabbed the lube slicking himself up with it.

“Want you to ride me angel.” He said pulling Gabriel up so that he was on Sam's lap, he could feel the abs on Sam's stomach against his back as he sank onto Sam. When Sam had bottomed out the angel started to lift up again adjusting to Sam's size. The man was large everywhere, he felt Sam's breath tickle the back of his neck. “Look so good riding me baby, m'never going to get tired of seeing this.” Sam said his voice coming out more breathy as a moan took over. Gabriel's feathers were tickling his hips and abs and it felt incredible he groaned loud as the angel took for control being more forceful. “Fuck baby so good.” He nipped at the angels wings with only made him move faster. Sam wrapped his arm around the angels waist taking his dick into his hand, he started jerking Gabriel twisting and pulling. Sam started thrusting upwards into the other man hitting his prostate with each thrust. Gabriel could no longer form English words each moan and curse was Enochian.

Sam couldn't understand what the angel was saying but he loved hearing it anyway. He knew he was close he wouldn't last much longer neither would Gabriel he could feel the other starting to stiffen. He pumped his hand harder and Gabriel cried out, it was so loud that the noise shattered the lamps either side of Sam's bed, hot white cum covered Sam's hand as he pumped Gabriel through his orgasm, the sight of his angel falling apart because of him was too much he started cumming filling the angel, he nipped at Gabriel's wings so he didn't scream too loud. Sam pulled the pair so they were laid on the bed spooning. “So perfect baby.” He whispered closing his eyes slightly. Gabriel hummed lightly hiding his wings back away so he could cuddle closer to Sam. “What's on your mind Gabriel.” He asked softly.

“You are Sam.”

“What about me?” He asked resting his chin atop the others head.

“Just, Castiel wasn't the first angel to rebel because of a Winchester.” 

“Hmm?”

“I threw a hissy fit when I found out that a child know as Sam Winchester had been designated to be the vessel of Lucifer, I mean really threw one. Stormed right into dads office straight in his face. I was not happy he couldn't do that to a child I didn't care how special that child was destined to be, I shouted and screamed myself horse you just don't put that much on anyone let alone a child. I wasn't supposed to get involved Sam, I just I couldn't let that happen.” 

“What did you do?” 

“I left, I came to earth when you were just a boy, I stayed hidden for the best part of two decades just watching you from the shadows. I was worried about you I wouldn't let any angel get near you any who tried to come close saw the vengeance of an archangel. I killed my own kind to keep you safe and then when you left and went to Stanford I thought I had succeeded in my self imposed mission to protect you, but obviously I was wrong. I never wanted him to get you Sam, you're too precious I don't care if you were Heavens chosen or not I decided that you needed a guardian, heck I even snuck food to you and Dean a few time I would leave bags of food outside the motel rooms and knock the door so Dean would find them. You remember the teddy you got for Christmas the year you left for Stanford and Dean got those cool throwing knifes, I dropped those in for you two.” 

Sam reached over Gabriels shoulder and under the pillow pulling out an old teddy tattered and a little torn but still recognisable. “Do you mean this bear Gabriel?” Gabriel nodded softly and Sam smiled. “Dad tore his ear off when he found him but Dean sew it back on. He doesn't know that I still have it, when we were on the road I kept it hidden in the pocket of my jacket and then just before I said yes to Lucifer I hid it under the passenger seat of the Impala.” Gabriel smiled and kissed the bear lightly.

“Watch.” He said before using his grace to slip a couple fingers through the teddy without breaking it, he pulled out a note from inside and handed it to Sam. Sam took it and unfolded the old paper. 

My Dearest Sam,  
I saw you acceptance letter for Stanford, I am very proud of you. This bear will keep you safe for as long as you have it. I hope you enjoy college and I do hope that we can meet for real on day in the future. Be safe and be good.  
Your Guardian Angel.

Sam kissed Gabriels neck. “I never knew that was in there.” 

“On the back there is an Enochian warding spell to keep Angels away from you, I guess it worked for a time.” He looked over the tiny burn mark in the corner of the paper wiping the final symbol away thus breaking the spell. Sam started to close his eyes his breathing evening out and Gabriel knew it wouldn't be long till the taller was asleep. There was still an hour before they had to pick the kids up so he thought Sam might be able to nap. 

Sams phone started to ring and he grumbled rolling over to answer it, “Sam Winchester,” he answered. “Ahh Miss Toogood, to what do I owe the pleasure.” His smile faded and was replaced by a frown. “He did what? … Really? … Is the other child okay? … Yes we will be right over to pick them up, I'm so sorry.” He hung up and got out of bed pulling his boxers on and throwing Gabriel his clothes.

“What happened?” Gabriel asked, a frown on his features.

“Dean punched a kid in the nose, won't tell the teacher why and Cas is crying won't leave Deans side.” A little smirk passed over Sams lips before he shoved it away but Gabriel caught it.  
~~~  
It took fifteen minutes for the pair to get to the school once their they found their kids in the head masters office. Sam crouched before Dean who was sobbing now. “Dean? What happened mate? Why did you punch the other kid?”

Dean looked at Sam and sniffed, “he took Buzz and wouldn't give him back Cas was crying, and then he threw Buzz in the mud, see.” He held out the soiled teddy and sniffed again. “Miss Toogood was on the other side of the playground and she didn't notice and I was angry 'cause he hurt Cas and Buzz and I punched him.” 

“Is that true Cas?” Sam asked softly and Cas nodded still sobbing hopelessly into Deans arm, holding onto the other as if trying to protect him. Sam nodded soft and went to relay the information to Miss Toogood. She nodded and let out a small sigh looking at the pair. Sam returned to his position in front of Dean and lowered his voice so only the toddler could hear him.

“I'm sorry daddy, are you mad at me?”

“No Dean I'm not mad at you but you can't go around punching over kids okay?”

Dean nodded, “Am I going to be grounded daddy?” 

Sam shook his head, “no Dean, but you're not aloud to hit anyone again okay? If you do then I will have to ground you.” Dean nodded and Sam turned to Cas. “Castiel, are you okay? Did the other boy hurt you physically?” Cas nodded and Sam tilted his head. The little angel pointed to his knees and his hands. “Tell me what happened angel.” Sam said softly. 

Cas lifted his head from Deans arm to look at Sam. “He pushed me daddy, my kn-knees and ha-hands hurt.” He started sobbing again and Sam took his little hands checking the scrapes on them, he brushed them softly to get the dirt off and then rolled up the boys dungarees to see blood drying on his knees. Gabriel came and knelt before Cas.

“Look at me Cas, I'll make it better for you okay?” He held the child's hands and let a little bit of his grace flow to heal him. Cas looked up at him.

“Thank you daddy, love you.” 

“I love you too champ.” Gabe said with a smile but he couldn't help notice the concern on Sam's features. “Cas stay with Dean, your daddies need to talk okay?” Cas nodded and Gabriel took Sam's hand leading the other away from the children. “What's on your mind Sam?” He asked his thumb running over the others palm. 

“Why couldn't he heal himself, I have seen him do it a thousand times.” 

“He's a child now Sam, he has no control over his grace until he is taught it by his elders. I taught him before and I will again now. Don't worry I raised him in Heaven I know all about caring for him at this age, we will be fine I promise.” 

Sam looked down as he felt a tug on his jean leg. “Daddy can we go home now?” Dean asked looking up at Sam with wide green eyes. Sam smiled and ruffled his blonde hair.

“Of course we can squirt, you and Cas go get your bags and then we will go home and get you cleaned up for dinner, how does a nice bubble bath sound?” Dean nodded and went with Cas to get their stuff from the book room. When they came back Sam took their bags. “Cas your bag is heavier then it was this morning what have you got in here?”

“We went to the library before lunch and Cas took out a couple of books two stories and one picture book.” Miss Toogood said smiling, “He said the picture book was for Buzz because it had other bees in.” 

Sam smiled at the boy who was grinning. “Did you get any books Dean?” He asked the other child.  
Dean shook his head and frowned “Books are lame.” Sam chuckled at he smaller. At least that much about Dean hadn't changed. They took the boys back to the car and drove home to the bunker where Gabe left to start cooking dinner. He took Buzz with him so that he could wash the teddy and throw it in to be dried with the load he washed earlier. 

Sam took the boys to the bathroom with clean pyjamas for each running a nice bubble bath and chucking in some of Dean and Cas's favourite toys. Cas liked playing with an octopus that changed colour when it went in water, Dean preferred the boats and submarines. “So did you boys make any friends today.”

Both boys nodded excitedly and Sam smiled, “Our friend said he was going to ask his Daddy if we could play at his house tomorrow. Are we allowed to go Daddy?” Dean said with puppy eyes.

“Of course you can Dean, do you want me to drive you there from school?” 

“Yes please Daddy, can we take West in the car too he would like it.” Sam nodded, West was a weird name for a child he thought absently putting soap in Castiels hair. He rinsed it out and then did the same with Dean before pulling them out the bath one by one wrapping towels around each boy to dry them off, he dressed Cas first as he always got fidgety after a bath. Dean however was more then happy to run around the bathroom with the towel draped over his shoulders shouting 'naked Batman' at the top of his little lungs. Cas stood quietly in his bumble bee pyjamas while Sam had to tackle Dean to get him dressed again. By the time Dean had his Batman pyjamas on their dinner was ready. 

He took both boys hand leading them to their kitchen, he sat them at the table even if they had grown out of high chairs they still needed booster seats to reach the table. He smiled as Gabriel plopped two plastic plates full of spaghetti and hot dogs in front of the boys. He them put two bigger plates on the table too and Sam sat down making sure Dean and Cas's sippy cups were in reach.

“So the boys are going to their friends house tomorrow Gabriel, that's nice isn't it.”

“mmm” Gabriel murmured his mouth full of spaghetti, “Whats your friend called?”  
“West.” They both said in unison. 

Sam smiled at the boys who had resumed shovelling food into their mouths. “You eat too fast you'll get tummy aches.” He warned softly and the boys slowed their eating. 

“Cas I need to groom your wings tonight they have gone fluffy again.” Gabriel said looking at the smaller angel, Cas just nodded.

Once dinner was finished Sam took the boys into the play room he had made out of one spare room, he had painted it blue and painted a mixture of superhero’s and bees onto the walls, when he had painted the door and door frame he had mixed salt into the paint so that the room was safe in case anything ever managed to enter the bunker. He had filled the room with all sorts of toys and picture books there was also little been bags a television and a small desk that always stocked with crayons pencils and paper. Cas tottered off towards the table and sat to do some drawing undoubtedly another bumble bee picture to go on their fridge. He had started moving the older pictures and putting them in a file in the basement he had no idea why but he couldn't part from them.

Sam walked into the room and put Tangled on the television so Dean could watch it and then he left them to help Gabriel with the washing up. Gabriel washed and Sam dried in a comfortable silence, Sam hummed to a Kansas song and Gabriel chuckled. “D'ya know I hear you singing Carry On My Wayward Son to Dean at night before bed.”

“It helps him sleep.” Sam shrugged. “Same way I hum Metallica when he is crying.” Gabriel just smiled at his partner.

“Sam there is summat I want to ask you, like I know its kind of crazy but seems right.” 

“What is it Gabriel?”

“Will you marry me Sam.” Sam dropped the plate he was holding, luckily it was one of the kids plates. He looked at Gabriel then opened and shut his mouth.

“I-I, yes, just yes a thousand time yes.” Gabriel's shoulders sagged and he looked visibly relieved. 

“God, I thought you were going to say no then for a second.” He let out a breathy laugh and smiled. 

“I wasn't thinking anything too big I mean its not like we have many people to attend it but I thought it would be nice with the kids their and Jody maybe Charlie. I would love to meet them the way you go on about them they sound like a good laugh.”

Sam smiled, “they will love you and I love that idea. When do you want to do it, should we plan or just get some bits together and do it, I mean if you don't fancy anything big there is stuff we can put together have it here or summat.”

Gabriel grinned widely. “What would you say to two month from now a small ceremony in here followed by a barbecue in the garden?”

“I say that's perfect.” They both grinned looking their hands together and kissing, this kiss was soft and slow full of passion and love. Gabriel broke away first.

“I should go get Cas his wings need grooming before bed otherwise they will be uncomfortable.”

Sam nodded looking to Cas's book bag on the table. “Maybe I should read them a bedtime story one of the ones Cas chose.” Gabe nodded and they both went to get the kids Sam grabbing a book on the way. Gabriel made quick work of grooming the younger angels small wings, he tenderly stretched the child's wings to help muscle development and then fluffed them against his back so they would be comfortable in bed. Once both boys were tucked up in their beds Sam took his place at the end of Deans to start reading. They were barely half way through the story when Dean started snoring he finished reading it to Castiel who yawned when Sam shut the book his eyes drooping with sleep. Sam placed a soft kiss on the angels forehead and turned their whinnie the pooh night light on before shutting the overhead off and closing the door.  
~~~  
Sam picked the boys up from kindergarten and their friend West was waiting patiently with them just inside the gate. “Hello Sir,” the little brunet said with a toothy smile. The child was just adorable, Dean and Cas were holding hands Cas's freshly cleaned Buzz tucked safely under his arm.

“You can call me Sam.” Sam said to the boy. The boy smiled and nodded politely. “Let get you three to your play date then shall we, where do you live West?” The younger boy rattled off the address and Sam imputed it into his GPS getting the boys all strapped in. He drove up to the house but stopped at a set of metal gates. “Are you sure this is your house West?” He said not disbelieving the child just out of shock. The child nodded and he leaned out the window to press a buzzer. A sweet sounding male voice filled the car, the man sounded happy and care free.

“Daddy, I brought Cas and Dean home their Daddy drove us.” A soft chuckle filled the car as the voice sounded again. “I will come open the gates then West, I hope your being good.” The voice was gone and Sam waited patiently as a man with messy raven hair and a lopsided grin that made his eyes crinkle appeared at the gate pulling it open for Sam to drive in. He thought absently that the man who was wearing a pale blue snowman jumper in spring looked a lot like Castiel did when he was an adult. West jumped out the car pouncing on the man who caught him up in his arms.  
Sam got out the car and let the boys out making them stand close to himself. “Please come in … uhh?”

“Sam.” Sam replied with a smile. The man looked him over and thought something before gesturing to the house again. Sam walked one boy in each hand as they entered the big house.

“So what are your names little ones.” The man cooed putting West on the ground. 

“My names Dean and this is Castiel sir.” Dean said proudly. The man crouched to Dean's hight and held out his hand.

“Nice to meet you Dean, Castiel, my name is Misha.” He looked at Castiel and smiled another lopsided grin. “I play a guy called Castiel, he is an angel.” Cas grinned and looked up at the tall man.

“I'm an angel too.” 

“Of course you are.” Misha said with another grin. “West why don't you show the boys around the house then you can go play in the play room.” West nodded at his father and took the boys hands before leading them away. “So Sam, would you like a cup of coffee?”

“Yes please.” Misha nodded and walked towards the kitchen. He directed Sam to a breakfast bar and put two cups of coffee on it.

“So Sam, cute kids are you a fan of the show?”

“Hmm, what show?”

“Supernatural silly, I mean Dean and Castiel their both characters so is Sam actually you are the spitting image of Jared like you could be his doppelgänger.” 

“Jared?” 

“Yeah Padalecki, he plays Sam in the show. Its based on the books by Carver Edlund.” 

“Ahhh not Chuck again, I knew he had to be behind this somewhere. So what's going on then in the world of Supernatural?”

“Oh well we are shooting season seven so I'm not in it too much to be perfectly honest with you. Lets see what's happening, well the Leviathan have left Castiel and he is presumed dead.”

“And Bobby?”

“He is fine hunting down Leviathan with the boys, so you do know the show if you know about Bobby.” 

“I am aware of Chuck... Carver Edlund's work. You see I um I was friends with him and the characters in the book are based on my life.” 

“Hmmm so tell me what happens next?”

“Well Sam goes crazy ends up in hospital, Dean finds Castiel who has no memory that he is an angel but instead thinks he is a faith healer, Dean convinces Cas to go with him and Meg to Sam to try and Heal him, somehow and I am fuzzy on the details here, Dean manages to trigger Cas's memory and then full out angel Cas come back into swing. He can't heal Sam but he can take Lucifer away by transferring him to Castiel's mind leaving Sam free of the images.”

“So what happens in the future for team free will?” 

“Team free will, that's cute however I will not reveal too many spoilers just know this those pesky fangirls they will be right in the end.” Misha whined at the lack of information and Sam laughed his pout was identical to Castiel's. “You get a good long run though Castiel doesn't die.” Misha smiled.

“Good I love playing that dorky angel. So what do you do Sam?”

“Oh I just got a boring little job as a retail assistant to keep the four of us afloat.” 

“Oh you, the boys and their mother?”

“Oh no, Me, my fiancé and the kids.”

“No mother?” 

“Afraid not the boys both lost their parents at the same time the two families took a holiday together and there was an accident only the boys made it out both sets of parents are no longer.” 

“I'm sorry to here that, they call you dad though?”

“Yes, Dean started it Cas followed suit, they call Gabriel dad too.” Misha genuinly spit out his coffee as he looked at Sam.

“Gabriel as in the archangel that Lucifer killed. Have you got a picture of him.”

“I guess the same one and um yes her hold on.” Sam pulled out his phone pulling a picture of Gabriel out and showing it to Misha.

“Shit Sam he's identical to Richard. How- how is that possible.”

“I don't know dude.” Sam said laughing. “So who plays Dean?” 

“Jensen Ackles.”

Sam huffed he knew that name, he scrolled to look for a picture of Dean and Cas together as adults.  
“This is my brother Dean and his husband Castiel.” He said handing the phone over and Misha laughed.

“This is crazy,” the other laughed. He didn't look really freaked out which Sam thought he should be. “Where are Dean and Castiel now.” 

Sam thought quickly looking at the two playing in the garden behind Misha's head. “They were Deans parents.” He said slowly looking at his older brother, the Dean he knew was gone now he knew that. “So why are you wearing a snowman jumper in the middle of spring?” He asked changing the subject.

“Not sure just felt like it, is it okay for the boys to eat dinner here?”

“Of course, to be honest you would be doing me and Gabriel a favour, I think he would like to start planning the wedding its in a couple of months so a lot to do its nice to have time without the little angels running round our feet.” Misha nodded knowingly a small smile creeping up his features. 

“Anything I should know, any allergies?”

“No food related although Dean is allergic to cats. If Dean starts crying and wont calm down hum Enter Sandman by Metallica that always calms him down, if Cas gets upset you need to kiss Buzz and give him to Cas, Gabriel sings to him in Enochian but I find the Buzz thing always works for me.” He pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled his mobile number on it. “If anything happens and you need me to come get them or they are ready to come home just give me a call I will be here in a jiffy.” Misha nodded his mind still replaying Sam's words although they kept getting stuck on 'Gabriel sings to him in Enochian'. He shook his head to clear it smiling warmly at Sam, he couldn't help but like the other man, there was just something to him.

Sam left the boys for his evening of freedom with Gabriel. He picked them up at 6 and they both ran to him excitedly. The jabbered on the way home in the car, 'Misha is so cool, he plays guitar Daddy.' and 'Misha made us dinner it was so yummy.' As he pulled up to the bunker he heard two loud yawns from the back and a smile tugged at his lips. Bath time went quickly and then they were tucked into bed, not even time for a story before both were fast asleep.  
~~~  
Two weeks had past and the play dates at Misha's house had become a regular thing every Monday, Wednesday and Saturday. Sam had seen Misha seven times already each time having coffee and a chat before leaving, it was nice having another dad who was going through the same stage of growth. Apparently for all West cuteness around Sam he was a terror when others were not there.  
Dean came in when Sam was sat at the counter having coffee. “Uncle Misha I'm thirsty can I have a cup of water please.” Misha frowned slightly but got up to fill a beaker with some water handing it gently to Dean. “Thank you Uncle Misha.” He beamed. 

Misha ruffled his hair with one hand, “No problem skamp now go play.” With that Dean was gone again and Misha returned to his coffee.

“So you're uncle Misha now.”

“It appears so, is that normal?” 

“Not very I guess,” Sam said with a shrug. “He really likes you though so I think your done for once he gets something in his head he doesn't let go, he's stubborn like that.” 

“Oh well, I don't mind uncle Misha. Sam would you and Gabriel like to come for dinner Saturday night? I would love to meet Gabriel.” 

“I will ask him, shall I text you?” 

“Perfect, I tell you Sam my line of work doesn't make it easy to meet other parents let alone make friends with them but I am glad I got the chance to become friends with you.”

“Same, my work before the kids never left me open to friendships much, it was a very difficult line of work. You're the first real parent I have met with the kids I find the others shy away from a gay couple, you would think that it wouldn't be a problem anymore but when we are waiting the other parents keep casting dirty looks at us like … well like we don't deserve to be parents.” He sighed and Misha place a hand on top of his.

“Sam you are a fantastic parent, don't let others judgement get you down. Their thoughts are their own issues and they will have to deal with those.” Sam smiled. 

“You remind me so much of my brother in law, beside the fact that you look exactly like him you also have this way of talking like him and all those lopsided grins and head tilts. He was my best friend you know.” 

Misha smiled and Sam grinned back.  
~~~  
One week before the wedding and Gabriel was a sobbing mess. Misha knocked at the door to the bunker holding West in his arms and a back pack slung on his shoulder. The boys had begged and begged and Sam had finally given in to letting them have a sleepover with West. Sam let the pair in and laid the way to the lounge. Misha couldn't help his mouth from hanging open as he looked around he had seen the area before but those were just sets this was the real place. He put West on the ground to play with Cas and Dean before looking at the books in the library. “These are amazing.” He said to Sam picking up different ones in various languages some had pictures of angels in others of various monsters he had seen on the show. One was full of characters Misha didn't recognise. “What language is this Sam?” 

“That one is in Enochian.” Sam watched the boys playing when he noticed that West was looking at Castiels wings. He gulped and picked the boy up wrapping his jacket over the now showing wings. 

“Hey Cas, we need to go see Daddy okay?” He's really sad maybe you can make him happy.” Cas just nodded sweetly unaware his wings were in the physical plane.

“Is everything okay Sam.” Misha said concern crossing his charming features as he watched Sam carry the little one away.

“Oh yes fine just need to get a little something cleared up can you watch Dean for me?” Misha nodded and Sam continued his route to the kitchen. Gabriel was sat at the table sobbing into his hands. “Still no one?” Sam asked placing the little one into his chair gently trying not to catch his wings on anything. Gabriel shook his head eyes puffy, he watched the baby angels wings fluttering against the bars in the chair and said a short spell in Enochian. The small black wings passed through the bars as if they weren't their and Cas smiled.

“Thank you Daddy, can uncle Misha please stay for dinner?” 

“How about we go ask him champ.” Gabriel said rubbing his eyes and standing up to grab Castiel. He held the angel to his chest and smiled slightly.

“Love you daddy.” Gabriel smiled into the little head of raven hair.

“Love you too angel.” He carried Cas back to West and Dean as Sam followed. “Misha, Castiel would like to ask you something.” He put Cas down and stood behind him.

“What is it little one?” Misha said bending to Castiel's height.

“Will you stay for dinner uncle Misha?”

Misha looked up at Gabriel and Sam and they both nodded, “Of course I will Cas.” The little angel squeaked and then ran off to tell Dean that uncle Misha was staying for dinner. “Whats wrong Gabriel?” Misha asked placing one hand on the smaller mans shoulder.

“Oh Misha, everythings gone tits up and I don't know what to do any more. Theres only one week till the wedding and no one will marry us. The guy we did have passed away a week ago after a sudden heart attack and we can't get anyone else. I just keep getting people say that they do not preform for gay weddings. Our guests will be here in a few days and I don't know what we are going to do.”

“I can do it, I got my license after college because my two best friends had wanted me to do their ceremony not some stuck up snob priest so legally I can marry you. Oh and I will do it for free seeing as you two have become almost like family to West and I. I know its only been a couple of months but you hold a very special place in our hearts.” Gabriel could have cried, Misha gave him a lopsided grin and he did cry flinging himself onto the other man in a bone crushing hug. Misha let out a huff of laughter and hugged back. “So is that a yes then?”

“God yes, you are a life saver.” 

“I am in an angel of the lord my job is to save lifes.” He said in a deep voice that sound far too much like Castiel, Sam had watched the show and it was terrifying to him like someone had followed them round with cameras everything was identical to their life. Even when Misha did his Castiel voice it sounded just like the angel. Gabriel just laughed at him and let go holding onto Sam instead. 

“Lets get everyone fed then, I will go make dinner. Sam why don't you show Misha around.” Sam nodded scooping up the boys as he left letting Misha pick up West. Their fist stop was the play room where they put all three boys in. Sam put a Disney movie on and shut the door knowing that the three would be safe in there. He showed Misha the garden and some of the rooms including the garage. He walked around and then as they passed the bedrooms Misha pointed at Deans.

“Thats Deans room, old Dean. It has a Devils trap scratched onto the door handle. I have seen this door a thousand times on set.” Sam nodded and then heard Gabriel shout that dinner was ready they picked the boys up on the way back to the kitchen putting them all safely in their chairs before sitting around the table. The rest of the evening was filled with happy chatter before Misha left and Sam tucked the three boys into bed.  
~~~  
The day of the wedding came far too quickly, Sam could feel his nerves getting the best of him as he got dressed. Jody and Charlie had already got up to start the barbecue, the boys were running up and down the halls as Alex was chasing them trying to get their little suits on. Gabriel was shut up in one of the spare rooms getting ready too and Sam knew his angel was scared he could feel it emanating through his soul like that were a direct link to Gabriel. He checked his watch 5 minutes to showtime. He heard a triumphant 'AH HA' from up the hall as Alex had managed to pin Dean down and dress him.

“Why do I have to wear this I want to be Batman.” He head Dean pout from outside his door. He opened the door and picked Dean up placing a soft kiss on Deans cheek.

“You are Batman Dean, your just disguised as Bruce Wayne at the moment.”

“Oh...” Dean thought for a moment and then smiled kicking a little so Sam would put him down again. “I'm Batman.” He said running away again and Alex sighed. Sam looked down at a little tugging on his trousers and saw a pair of blue eyes looking up at him. He scooped Castiel into his arms and kissed his cheek too.

“Can I help you get ready daddy?” 

Sam grinned and nodded. “I would love that Cas.” He left the room Cas still tucked up in his arms as he headed to the library. The ceremony would take place him Gabriel had decided that it would make Sam feel most at home surrounded by all the books, he was right to an extent the atmosphere was much calmer then it would have been in a church. Misha was leaning against one of the bookshelf with West at his side both dressed in matching suits Sam smiled at them and Misha waved. He walked to the pair not putting Cas down, having the little angels weight in his arms felt like a way to keep himself grounded. He squeezed the little one a bit tighter and Cas gave him a small kiss.

“Don't be scared Daddy.”

“I'm not scared angel, just a little nervous.”

Cas thought for a second a little pout forming on his features before reaching inside his jacket to reveal a hidden buzz. He put the teddy in Sam's jacket and smiled. “Now you won't be nervous Buzz will look after you.”

“Thank you Cas, I promise I will look after him for you.” Cas just grinned and nodded. Jody, Alex and Charlie came in, Charlie had Dean wrapped up in her arms as the sat in their chairs Sam put down Cas, It was time. “Go sit with Auntie Charlie Cas, and be good.” Cas nodded and they all took their places. They formed a little semi circle with an aisle down the middle. Gabriel walked in and Charlie wooped making everyone chuckle, just like that there were no more nerves from anyone. 

The small ceremony went perfectly and Misha did the barbecue. He played his guitar for everyone, Alex spent every moment glued to Misha apparently she had seen the show and was a huge Castiel fan. Misha truthfully found it rather endearing she even made him blush a couple time. 

Sam got a picture with everyone in, he had to drag Misha but said he wanted a picture of their family all together and that included the actor. It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> How the living hell has Misha not noticed something is wrong here :P Don't worry he will get it in part three :D (Sorry spoilers)


End file.
